Blood Stained Vengance
by SRD
Summary: It is a story that I am putting together from a group that I role play with. Anyway, after Naraku was destroyed once he was revived and now exacting revenge against the Inuyasha Tachi and the Sesshoumaru gumi. The first chapter is Naraku getting destroyed


**Blood Stained Vengeance**

**Chapter 1: Naraku's Demise:** The smoke cleared, blood staining the ground. Bodies lay around them, dismembered and hacked to pieces. Inuyasha breathing heavily, holding Tessaiga in an upward slant. Kagome lay on the ground unconscious, blood leaking from her wounds. Sango and Miroku both lye on the ground with deep gashes all over their bodies. Souta held the crying and scraped Kiyane and infant InuTaishou in his one good arm. He lay against the cliff wall, slowly dying in a pool of his own blood. Sesshoumaru barely held onto his life as he clutched Tenseiga in his hand, it glowing a light blue.

Naraku laughed evilly as his tentacles moved closer to them. As the tentacles darted out for Kagome Inuyasha used the last of his strength to cut through the tentacles. He fell to the ground as Tessaiga reverted back to a lifeless sword. "Inuyasha…..how do you expect to defeat me if you fall to the ground?" Naraku smirked as he picked up Inuyasha with more tentacles. "Naraku…spare them….it is me you want…" Inuyasha uttered lightly. Naraku shot a spike through Inuyasha's left shoulder pinning him to the cliff face, blood gushing from the wound. "And spoil the fun of tormenting you Inuyasha? I think not." As Naraku tormented Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru flew through the air cutting the spike off letting Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"Naraku….if you wish to show your true power then try to defeat me…you spineless coward." Sesshoumaru growled lowly looking at the bloodied Kagura a few yards away. "A coward am I Sesshoumaru?" Naraku spoke with utter coldness. "Yes a coward." Sesshoumaru growled and glared at Naraku. Sesshoumaru jumped at Naraku slashing him down across his chest with Tenseiga. As Naraku hit the cliff, Kohaku jumped from behind the rocks, unsheathing his Katana and pointing it towards Souta and the children of Inuyasha. "Come any closer and they die Sesshoumaru….unlike you they can not defend themselves." Naraku snickered as Kohaku closed in on them.

Sesshoumaru had no choice but to sheath Tenseiga, Hakudoushi and Kanna moved towards him. Hakudoushi drew his spear and pointed it at Sesshoumaru who glared at him. Kanna spoke in an eerie voice. "Your soul will become part of the void." Her cold and emotionless eyes looked at Sesshoumaru. As Kanna's mirror glowed white she turned around and a silvery substance took hold of Naraku slowly emptying him of his soul. But as soon as she had started Naraku revealed Kanna's heart and a dagger. With a quick thrust the silver blade of the dagger was covered in the blood of Kanna's heart. She fell to the ground, her mirror cracking. Hakudoushi knelt to the ground beside Kanna, his eyes showing emotion. "Kanna….." He uttered before picking up his spear and running at Naraku. Naraku countered his actions by wrapping him up in tentacles, absorbing him.

"That was fun…." Naraku laughed. Naraku nodded signaling Kohaku to destroy Souta and the children. Souta stood up unsheathing his katana and standing defensively over his niece and nephew. Kohaku jumped at him taking his hand off and running his blade through Souta's stomach, pinning him to the side of the cliff. Kohaku jumped from Souta and aimed his Kasurigama at Kiyane. As he twirled it above his head and was about to release it, he was hit from behind. "Fujjin No Mai!" Blades of wind hit him from behind separating his arms, legs, and head from his body. His limbs the ground piling on top of his bleeding carcass. To both Sesshoumaru and Naraku's surprise they saw Kagura getting up from her spot where she had been badly wounded. "Kagura….." Sesshoumaru lowly uttered, his eyes growing wide. "So the witch lives…" Naraku spat at her as she made her way to her knees.

"Only to see you die…." Kagura growled at Naraku. More tentacles protruded from Naraku's body racing at Kagura. Sesshoumaru quickly flew at the tentacles slashing them to pieces. "Do not touch her." Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. "Kaze no Kizu!" Naraku was hit from behind by a powerful force, making his limbs fly from his body in a bloody mass. Inuyasha stood breathing hard staring at the corpse of Naraku. He turned around and started limping towards Kagome as he was stuck with spikes from behind. Inuyasha fell to the ground coughing up blood. Kiyane cried as she ran from Souta's protection towards her father. She tripped getting bitten by a snake that slithered back to a silhouette that belonged to the resurrected form of the black miko Tsubaki. Tsubaki's grin was full of malice as Kagome's wounded body rose from the ground. Inuyasha watched as she came to her feet and notched an arrow in her bow, pointing it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked into her emotionless eyes, Kagome firing an arrow into Inuyasha's chest making him fly into a cliff wall. Blood flowed over the wooden arrow, his heart almost pierced with iron. Three more arrows shot into Inuyasha's chest caused him to fall to the ground, sating in a pool of his own blood. He reached his hand out trying to reach her. "Kagome…." Is all he could utter before blacking out. Naraku laughed evilly as he got back up, his limbs reattaching. "Poor half breed…shot down by the one you love." Naraku smirked evilly walking towards Inuyasha's fallen body. Sesshoumaru flew behind Tsubaki silently and shoved his claw through her back and out her chest, crushing her heart in his hand. He then quickly flew at Naraku slashing at him. "Half breed or not his life is more valuable than yours." Naraku jumped back glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Has Sesshoumaru grown a soft spot for his hanyou brother?" Tenseiga glowed a blue light as Sesshoumaru slashed the messengers of death from Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha rose from the ground glaring at Naraku. At the same time Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura rose to their feet seeming to be healed by Tenseiga's magic. They all glared at Naraku who was slowly backing up. A flame shot from behind Naraku causing him to stop. It was Jaken and Rin using Ninjoutsu. Naraku turned around to see the toad like imp and the human girl that follow Sesshoumaru around. He glared at them and was about to strike when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of them glaring at Naraku. Naraku glared at him and was about to strike when he saw the Inuyasha-Tachi rising from the ground along with Kagura. He looked at them with a horror stricken face as he started to back up. "Bakuryuuha!" Naraku was met by Tessaiga's ultimate attack causing multiple limbs to fly off of his body. After that was shot a sacred arrow of Kagome's piercing a hole through Naraku's stomach. "Souryuuha!" A strong wave of energy wrapped around a twister of wind hit Naraku causing him to become trapped in a twister of his own limbs.

Naraku tried to escape the twister by forming into miasma but was held in it by sutras seeming to be caught in the wind not being able to release him from the holy barrier they produced. This gave Inuyasha enough time to refocus and gain his strength back in spite of his wounds. He raised Tessaiga into the air focusing on the twister. Bringing Tessaiga up into the air, the Kaze no Kizu curled around the blade. As he brought it down the blade caught the currents of the demonic aura. "Bakuryuuha!" The attack charged at the twister ripping it to pieces with Naraku's torso flying out from it. "Fools… as long as my body remains…I can not be destroyed." Naraku smirked evilly as he rose, his body reforming. "What do we do…?" Sango asked blankly. "I know exactly what we do." Sesshoumaru smirked and walked towards Naraku. "Naraku…today you meet your end…" Sesshoumaru raised Tenseiga into the air and slashed the air opening a void between this life and the after life. "Meidou Zanghetsuha." Naraku was clinging to the ground trying not to be sucked in but to no avail. His body was thrown in and the void was closed. The miasma lifted and the dark clouds dispersed.

"Naraku….you are finally dead…" Inuyasha spoke as Tessaiga reverted back. Kagome came up beside Inuyasha as so did Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha's children came up to him with Souta, hugging their father. Kagura and Sesshoumaru walk up to the Inuyasha-Tachi and a black aura surrounds them, the healing light of Tenseiga. All their wounds were healed, Sesshoumaru sheathing Tenseiga and looking at Inuyasha. They both nod as Sesshoumaru takes Kagura into the air with Jaken riding after him on Ah Un. Rin had decided to stay with Souta and the others at Souta's request. Rin watched them fly away into the sky. "Good bye Sesshoumaru-Sama." The Inuyasha-Tachi watched the sunset from the mountains as all was peaceful again.

Well this is the end of chapter one I don't know when I will post chapter two but I know it will be soon. Any please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
